The A-team
by WarMagex
Summary: The Third Hokage has a special plan for the top students of the Academy. It so happened that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura (They might be a bit OOC) graduated as the top 3 that they were looking for. Together, they face different dangerous criminals and S-rank missions. Will the Third's plan bear fruit?


Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Naruto, Sasuke, can you hear me?" Sakura called out to her companions, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yeah, I can hear you."Sasuke grumbled, while Naruto answered livelier."Loud and clear, Sakura."

"Are you in position,boys?"Sakura reminded them, as she, herself was already in position.

"Roger."Sasuke quietly said, not wanting to give any clue to their location.

"I'm good here."Naruto tried to whisper as low as he can,"We're definitely going to get those bells."He heard Sakura say and nodded in agreement.

"I agree."

"You got that right."

AsNaruto, Sakura and Sasuke lie in wait, watching Kakashi's every move. He has not made a move ever since they started, but it was not long since his team scattered.

"This is going to be a while." Kakashi said to himself as he was tracking where his team has hidden. "I think I'll read this first." He brought out an orange book, the cover read Make-out Paradise. He flipped it open and began reading.

"He's lowering his guard."Sasuke reported to his team.

Naruto, observing Kakashi's movement patterns, threw three shuriken to make sure. Kakashi easily dodged the shurikenthat were thrown at him. He just shook his head at the mistake of his team. Due to their mistake, he hasalready spotted their location.

Kakashi charged to direction wherethe shuriken came from. He found his three underlings hiding, two in the bushes and one in the trees. As soon as he saw them, he said: "It's over. I got you three now."

After saying those words, the three people he saw smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "They're clones. It must be Narutowho did that. That won't happen again." He said to himself after hispuny mistake.

"Change of plans. We go with plan B. He's not a fool to fall for plan A again." Sasuke immediately called him teammates so they could launch for their attack. "Let's go!"

"Hell yeah!" The two said in reply as they chargedtowards their sensei.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes, Kakashi turned around to see three Naruto's charging towards him. He immediately prepared an attack. "Hmph. You won't win this way." He readied to block the incoming attack.

Naruto, who was one of the three people charging towards Kakashi, attacked the older man with a full body tackle. Kakashi blocked the attack at the last second before it hit. The other two clones jumped over the other clone and grabbed Kakashi by the hands. Upon seeing this, Sakura, who was hiding in a nearby tree, threw a smoke bomb over the direction of the four fighting and readiedherself to jump.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." Sasuke launched his attack behind Kakashi outside the cloud of smoke.

"Attacking your teammate, I see. That isa big mistake."Kakashi said to Sasuke. The three Naruto'swhowereholding and restraining Kakashi turned out to be clones and disappeared. Kakashi was free again.

As soon as the clones disappeared, Sakura jumped over the cloud of smoke ready to attack. The other two did the same. Kakashi, not knowingthat the three were approaching, appeared above the cloud of smoke. He saw Naruto in front of him, Sakura at his right and Sasuke at his left.

Knowing that Naruto would take the bells, Kakashi blocked Naruto's attack and held his arms. "Nice try Naruto, but that's not going to work on me." He said to Naruto. Naruto only gave him a smile. He was wrong. He had let his guard down. With his hands busy with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke took the bells from Kakashi. Surprised by what they did, Kakashi just sighed as they landed on the ground.

"How about that,Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto said to his mentor.

"We got the bells from you." Sakura continued Naruto's statement.

"Congratulations! You pass. It was a nice teamwork." Kakashipraised then, even though he was still surprised by what his students did. He couldn't say anything else.

"Alright!"Naruto shouted in delight, jumping and shouting.

"Yay!" Sakura rejoiced as well.

"Hmph."Sasuke said nothing and just smiled.

With a job well done, Kakashi dismissed them for the day. He said that the day after their little exercise would be a day to rest and that the day after that, missions will begin. After the reminders, they went to their respective homes.

* * *

"Sakura, Let's go on a date!"

Today was their day off. Narutowas pleadingtoSakura, trying to get her to go on a date with him. He had a crush on Sakura ever since they were in the Academy, and ever since then, Narutohas been trying to ask Sakura to date him. As usual, Sakura rudely declined Naruto's offer. "Hell no you idiot! Why would I go on a date with you?"

Naruto just bowed his head in disappointment and mourned. As Sakura walked away from Naruto, she saw Sasuke walking by. She asked Sasuke go on a date with her. Sasuke just ignored her and continued walking. Sakura, even thoughshe was ignored, walked with Sasuke and continued talking. Sasuke just ignored her all the way.

"I'll just go to Ichiraku. At least the ramen doesn't reject me." Naruto said to himself.

As he was about to go, someone called out to him. "Naruto!"Naruto turned around to see who it was. It's his old teacher, Iruka. Naruto greeted him back. "Hi Iruka-sensei."

"How's my old student?" Iruka asked Naruto wondering about his student's well-being after his student graduated.

"I'm okay, Iruka-sensei! We just passed Kakashi-sensei's little test yesterday. It was so easy. He didn't even know what hit him." Naruto chuckled, and then he began telling Iruka about the exercise they had. Naruto continued relating how they stole the bells from their sensei. Iruka just listened to his student's stories.

"That's great! I expect no less from my top students." Iruka wasn't surprised at what he and his teammates did. It was the Third Hokage's idea to put together the best graduates from the Academy to create an elite team for dangerous recon missions and SS+ rank missions. So far, his plan is bearing fruit.

"How about going for some ramen Naruto? As usual, it's my treat for doing a great job." Iruka offered Naruto.

"Alright! Thanks Iruka-sensei! You're the best!" Naruto rejoiced after hearing what Iruka said.

"Let's go!"

The two headed for Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, their favorite ramen shop. It's his reward for passing Kakashi's bell test with ease. It has been like that ever since the Academy days. Iruka treats Naruto to ramen whenever he excels at the activities given. As usual, Naruto, along with Sakura and Sasuke, never fails to shine.

"Two bowls please!" Iruka ordered some ramen for the both of them. As soon as the food came, he turned to Naruto and said: "That's just the beginning, Have as much as you want."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto gratefully replied.

"Let's eat!" The two said at the same time.

As the two were eating, Kakashi arrived to eat as well. The two greeted him as soon as he sat down.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're here!" Naruto said to his team captain.

"Kakashi-sempai."Iruka nodded his head as a greeting.

"Hello there!" Kakashi greeted the two as well.

"Naruto told me about the bell test." Iruka said to Kakashiafter the man had ordered some ramen.

"Oh yeah, I was surprised that they were able come with a strategy when they were short on time." Kakashi replied, scratching his head. "It's my fault in the first place. I underestimated them too much." He added after sipping some soup.

"You let your guard down,Kakashi-sensei. You shouldn't have read that book." Naruto butted in, after finishing his first bowl of ramen. The three of them just smiled and laughed at Naruto's statement.

"Oh yeah, where's Sakura and Sasuke?" Iruka asked curious on their whereabouts.

"I don't where they went but Sakura was bugging Sasuke to go on a date with her." Naruto replied.

"So, that's what they were up to." Kakashi said after hearing what Naruto said.

"You saw them?" Naruto and Iruka asked Kakahi at almost the time.

"Yeah, Sakura was tugging Sasuke's arm but Sasuke was pulling back." Kakashi related what he saw to the two. Naruto just shook his head, while Iruka just laughed after learning what they were up to.

"Well, I'm not surprised. It's been like that ever since." Iruka added.

The three talked for the remainder of the day and continued eating ramen. They were laughing and having a good time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke finally managed to evade Sakura. He managed to break loose from Sakura's clutches and get away from her. "Sakura's so clingy." Sasuke complained as he was walking.

Sasuke passed by the ramen shop and was greeted by Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi.

"Sasuke!"Naruto called out his name. Sasuke glanced to the direction of the voice who called.

"Oh Naruto, it's you." Sasuke just nodded as a greeting to Naruto . "I figured I'd see you here." Sasuke added knowing Naruto's favorite hangout.

"So Sasuke, long time no see. How've you been doing? Want some ramen?" Iruka greeted him with a smile.

"I've been doing fine so far. Thanks but I'll pass right now. I have other plans." Sasuke answered with a monotonous voice and a straight face.

"Where's Sakura? I thought you were with her." Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I managed to break lose. I don't know where she went though." Sasuke answered.

"Tsk tsktsk, that Sakura. Same as always" Iruka shook his head at Sasuke's reply.

"Excuse me. I'll be on my way now." Sasuke politely said but still keeping the monotonous voice.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Naruto said as lively as always.

"Take care." Iruka said with a smile.

"Be ready tomorrow." Kakashi reminded him.

Sasuke just continued walking. Without turning back, he just raised his hand as a sign of farewell. He stopped by a shop and bought some food. With his next destination in mind, he went on his way.

Sasuke entered an abandoned compound within the village. He passed by a wall painted with the Uchiha symbol. He remembered how he used to walk by this road when he was still in the Academy. He entered one of the houses and stood in front of some chalk drawings of two people and blood stain still evident on the floor. "All this memories only make my hate for that make my hate for that man burn even more." He said to himself with tears running down his eyes. "I swear I will kill him even if it's the last thing I do." He added this time trying to hold back the tears though he could not.

* * *

At the same time, Sakura was sitting in another shop eating some rice cakes and drinking tea. "Hah, why is Sasuke like that?" She asked herself as if not knowing how clingy and annoying she was. "And that idiot, he's so annoying!" She continued this time talking about Naruto.

At this moment, Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi just finished eating and already went their separate ways. Kakashi just happened to be passing by the shop where Sakura was eating.

"Sakura! I didn't think I'd see you here." Kakashi greeted as soon as he saw Sakura sitting down. He proceeded to sit down beside her.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's nice to see you." Sakura greeted her back.

"Sasuke told me about what happened earlier." Kakashi said starting the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that." Sakura said bowing her head. "Sasuke is avoiding me today." She added after sipping some tea.

"You should give Sasuke a break." Kakashi said giving some advice. Sakura was surprised with what Kakashi said. "He thinks you're annoying now you know. You should really give him a break." Kakashi continued.

"I was just trying to get him to go a date with me." Sakura reasoned out.

"You were going overboard with that. Try going subtle for a change."Kakashi said in reply

"Okay,Kakashi-sensei. Thanks." Sakura replied, now smiling.

Kakashi told Sakura about what happened today. Sakura just listened and made occasional comments in between. After a while, Kakashi bade farewell.

"I have to go now Sakura. I still have to finish the paperwork about our team. It was nice talking to you." Kakashi said.

"I'll be going home too. Thanks for the advice." Sakura said in reply.

"No problem." Kakashi replied and went on his way.

Sakura walked to her home pondering on Kakashi's advice and how she acted today. It was evening by then. She realized that she was wrong. She was annoying that's why Sasuke was avoiding him and she was too hard on Naruto too. "I'll have to apologize to them tomorrow." She thought. As she was thinking, she made it home before she knew it.

"I'm home." She greeted her parents.

"How was your day?" Her father asked.

"It was fine." Sakura replied.

"Have you eaten?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I did. I'm just tired." She replied and said good night to her parents, then went straight to her room.

She looked in front of the mirror, closed her eyes and imagined all that she wanted to happen in the future. She thought of getting stronger and stonger. She also thought of Sasuke and Naruto, her teammates, who help her and Kakashi who will guide her.

* * *

At the same moment, Naruto arrived at his home. Silence greeted him as he entered the house. No one was home to greet him. He passed by his messy living room and went straight to his terrace. He gazed upon the Hokage Stone Faces and closed his eyes, thinking of his child hood and his dream. "I will be Hokage and everyone in the village will finally acknowledge me."He declared his dream with a big loud shout.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still in his same spot at his old home. He wiped his tears and said: "He wiped out our whole clan; I will wipe him of the face of this planet!" He declared his ambition out loud.

At the same time, the three of them raised their heads and said, "SO, IT BEGINS!"

The three of them, not knowing what will come to them as they face tomorrow. All that is on their mind is, "I will get stonger!"

With the courage and anticipation to face tomorrow, they went to bed.

-TBC-


End file.
